ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 354 (28th June 1988)
Plot Chris sets off in the lorry on another business trip. Junior steals money from Darren behind his back. Frank is determined to make Pat feel special, refusing to let her wash-up. Pat sees Den and they talk about recent change. The Beales and Fowlers try to convince Lou to go away for a few days. Kathy causes tension between her and Ian, who is now living at Number 45. Frank enjoys spending time alone with Pat. Arthur, Den and Pete talk women at the allotments. Darren realises Junior has taken more money from him than he should have and confronts him. Donna arrives late for work once again, leaving Pat annoyed. DS West visits The Vic to question Frank and Pat about money laundered during Den's tenancy. Frank covers for Den and then heads to The Dagmar and the wine bar to inform them of DS West's presence on the Square. Simon asks Willmott-Brown if he can use The Dagmar after hours to have a few drinks with friends next week as it is his birthday next week, but Willmott-Brown refuses to let it happen. Frank tells Den about DS West. Junior cries when Darren drags him into school and embarrasses him. Pat decides to put a photo of Frank's ex-wife up in the flat for Diane and Ricky. Darren and Mehmet suspect gambling is going on in the downstairs room of the wine bar and go to investigate. Den is questioned by DS West in the wine bar. Darren tries to chat up Joanne but is unsuccessful. Diane and Ricky befriend the Karims children: Shireen and Sohail. They all plan to go to the disco at the community centre, but Sohail tells Shireen their father will not let her go as she is a Muslim girl. Frank gets rid of the photo of his ex-wife so Pat puts it back up. Kathy confides in Willmott-Brown over her family troubles. Frank has a go at Diane and Ricky for putting the picture of their mother back up. The police clock on to Chris driving a lorry and ask to see his licence. He punches the lorry in anger. Pat tells Frank she put the picture of Diane and Ricky's mother up. She wallows about how she is a failure as a mother and tells Frank she has to get it right acting as a mother to Diane and Ricky or else she will give up. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Colin - Michael Cashman *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS West - Leonard Gregory *P.C. - John Blundell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Al's Café *Strokes Wine Bar *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Allotments - Allotment Notes *First appearance of Sohail Karim. *Guizin Osman (Ishia Bennison) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You should see Pat. Starry-eyed and doing the full mother bit. Not like when I was a kid.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes